The rain smells like new beginnings
by ashindk
Summary: Harry just told Ginny that he doesn't want to get back together with her after everything that happened during 7th year.


Authors note: This was written for a prompt over at livejournal where I post most of my fic. If you're over 18, please come and find me there under the same username, if you want to read more of my fics. i hope you enjoy this little drabble.

The rain smells like new beginnings

Harry makes his way down from Gryffindor Tower, through the Entrance Hall and out onto the vast sun-filled grounds. The conversation with Ginny wasn't easy, but he thinks he managed to make her see why getting back together would be a bad idea. Even now, almost a year after the final battle, he's still so fragile, weary almost. And at the same time, he has this urge to start over, cringing at the thought of going back to the way things were before. If he's lucky**,** Ginny will still be his friend. And he can feel that it was the right thing to do, almost like it's a physical weight that has lifted from his shoulders. He slowly meanders through the gardens, making his way towards the greenhouses. The weather is nice and sunny, but it's still early April in the Scottish Highlands. The wind is cold and the ground is only just beginning to lose the dull brown of winter, in favour of the almost offensively bright green of fresh spring grass. The greenhouses are going to be warm, and not from magic, but from the sunshine coming through the glass.

He slides the door open and enters the greenhouse, breathing in the humid air slowly. He's just sitting down on the ancient stone bench in his favourite corner behind a huge Flutterby bush, when he feels a large hand on his shoulder.

"Hi, Harry," Neville says. He's wiping his hands on his trousers and smiling. "What brings you out here?"

"Just looking for some peace and quiet," Harry replies, not realising how rude it sounds until the words have already escaped and it's too late to take them back. Neville's smile falters.

"Oh! I'll leave you to it, then," he says. He's still smiling, but it's a small, nervous one that reminds Harry of the shy, insecure boy he knew when they first came to Hogwarts.

"No, please don't leave. I'd be happy for some company and you look like you could use a break."

"Yeah. I'm repotting Devils Snare saplings. They're vicious, even when they're still tiny enough to handle. Why are you hiding out in the greenhouse, though? Are those 4th year Ravenclaws still stalking you?"

Harry grins. "No. I think I managed to shift their attention to you, actually."

"Oi! Not fair, mate!" Neville punches him lightly in the shoulder and blushes. He's still not used to the attention since the _Prophet_ named him the Hero of Hogwarts after the war. Harry sighs.

"No. I'm hiding because I just told Ginny that we're not getting back together."

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that. Do you... need to talk about it?" Neville sounds like he actually means it and Harry is struck by a warm wave of emotion. It's no secret that Neville's a little bit in love with Ginny. "I mean, you could talk to Ron or Hermione, obviously, but I just thought..."

"Thanks mate." Harry runs a hand through his hair. "I kept hoping that I'd feel strong enough to just pick up where we left off before the war, but... The thing is**,** I don't think I actually want to go back to the way things were. And I don't just mean Ginny, either."

Neville nods.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. We're different people now. All of us... You don't go through something like that and keep the same hopes and dreams. Or the same ideals, I suppose."

"Neville... can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course, Harry."

"Could you... I mean, I don't want you to feel obligated or anything, but do you think that there's a chance that you could take care of Ginny?"

Neville has been nodding along encouragingly, but now he's standing up, towering over Harry and looking indignant.

"Harry! I can't take over your girlfriend! She's not a pet or a piece of quidditch equipment!"

"No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. Please hear me out. Sorry!"

Neville sits back down, but the frown doesn't quite leave his face.

"Okay, Harry. Please explain, then."

"It's just... I know you two were close last year, and I wasn't there for the worst of what you both went through... She's strong, but she still needs someone. And I think you're far more likely to be that person than I am. Just... be there for her? Please?"

Neville gives him a single nod, and stands up again. "Sure. I'll be there, if she wants me to be. I always have been, really."

Harry smiles. It's good to know that Ginny won't be alone, even if that last remark stings a little. Neville walks away, back to his Devil's Snare saplings, and Harry doesn't think he's imagining the new spring in his step. He gets up from the bench and exits the greenhouse. An April shower is blowing in, and Harry turns his face up and lets it wash over him. The rain makes everything smell like spring. Malfoy is walking towards the quidditch pitch, his shoulders hunched and his eyes downcast, like he's trying to appear small and insignificant. He's been looking that way ever since he came back to Hogwarts, Harry realises. Neville's words echo in his mind; _we're different people now. All of us... You don't go through something like that and keep the same hopes and dreams. Or the same ideals, I suppose._

Suddenly Harry's stomach is full of butterflies. He breaks into a jog, to catch up with Malfoy.

"Oi! Malfoy! Draco! Fancy a seekers game? One on one?"

Draco looks up, startled. His grey eyes widen and he looks like he's about to run away. Harry smiles at him, and Draco smiles back, small and a little shaky, but genuine. Harry takes a deep breath. The rain smells like new beginnings.


End file.
